


Oh my god, they were roommates.

by unsaidsunset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidsunset/pseuds/unsaidsunset
Summary: '“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Barnes.” Sam pipes up from outside.“We’re roommates!” Bucky and I say harmoniously as Sam’s face lights up.“Oh my god, they were roommates!” he says dramatically causing me to chuckle slightly and Bucky to furrow his brow in confusion.'
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Oh my god, they were roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for Bucky! I hope I did him justice. 
> 
> And I hope y'all like it!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Readers POV

Jolting awake and hearing the sound of someone breaking into your house would usually scare the absolute shit out of most people. But if you live with someone who would forget their head if it wasn’t attached, honestly, it just pisses you off. 

Especially when it’s the ass crack of dawn and that someone is your best friend/roommate and this is the second time this month.

Rolling over in bed and angrily throwing my covers off my bare legs, reaching down to adjust the hem of my shorts, huffing a one to many curse words at such an early hour as I briskly walk to my bedroom door and snatch it open to reveal the culprit standing in the living room talking to someone who is just out of sight outside the window.

“Seriously Barnes we could have knocked on the door this is fucking ridiculous.” Great he’s bringing friends in with him this time. 

“Yeah. And wake up sleeping beauty? You know what happened the last time I woke her up? Got my ass chewed up one side and down the other.” just as he finished his sentence, his friend, who I now recognize as Sam Wilson and I make eye contact as I smile bitterly and wave. 

“Better get ready for another ass chewin’.” he said while nodding towards the door,

“Wha-”

“Forgot your keys again, huh?” he froze and I can see his reaction in the glass of the window. He slowly turns around with a semi apologetic look in his eyes.

“Doll I-” he starts but I cut him off, already knowing what he’s about to say.

“Would’ve called to let me know but you forgot your phone too?” 

“Yeah.” he says defeated as I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. “How did you know?“ 

“Tried to text you to check in and see how the job was going, heard your phone go off. Found it charging in the kitchen.” 

“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Barnes.” Sam pipes up from outside.

“We’re roommates!” Bucky and I say harmoniously as Sam’s face lights up.

“Oh my god, they were roommates!” he says dramatically causing me to chuckle slightly and Bucky to furrow his brow in confusion. 

“Would you like to come inside? I was just fixing to go put on a pot of coffee.” a small mischievous smile spreads across my face as Sam’s eyebrows quirk upwards.

“He really should be-” Bucky and Sam’s face breaks out into a grin. 

“I would absolutely love to.” he said with a look of satisfaction on his face and then he looks at the window sill and I have to stifle a laugh. Bucky groans and rolls his eyes.

“Would you like to use my front door, like a civilized human being?” I ask hardheartedly, making a jab at Bucky as I shift my eyes to him to see him crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“Yes ma’am.” Sam nods pointing at me and starts toward the front door as I walk past Bucky, through the living room to the front door opening it and greeting Sam with a smile and he holds his hand out for me to shake,

“Sam Wilson.” reaching out to shake his hand as I nod,

“Y/n y/l/n. Nice to finally meet you.” releasing his hand and he smiles back. 

__

“It was nice to meet you, y/n!” Sam yells from the door as Bucky shows him out while I start breakfast. I tried to convince him to stay but he insisted that he had plans and that he had to go.

“You too, Sam!” I yell over my shoulder as I hear the men mumbling and I tune them out as I turn the stove eye on to start frying the bacon. 

My mind wandering to what kept Bucky out all night, his latest mission. Doing what I have no idea. He hardly ever talks about his work, and I don’t push. I understand wanting to keep our little apartment his safe place. With the exception of the days where the weight of his life, both past and present, are too much to bear and it takes everything in him to come to me and talk about it. Usually those days are few and far between. It frustrates me that he holds so much in. 

But then again I guess I’m guilty of it too. 

As much as I hate to admit it. It is slightly comforting to know that no matter what, he knows I’ll always be a shoulder to lean on. Listening without judgement. 

Sighing, I watch the bacon sizzle in the pan. 

__

Third POV

“You’re a lucky man, Barnes.” Sam says with a small smile on his face causing Bucky to shake his head.

“She’s not my girlfriend Sam. We’re just friends.” Bucky states for the thousandth time as he stands in the threshold of the front door with his hands in his pockets

“Whatever you say! Just don’t wait until it’s too late to tell her how you feel.” Sam protested and Bucky rolled his eyes

“Sam, I-” Bucky starts to refute Sam’s allegations yet again and Sam cuts him off,

“Ah!” Sam interrupted, pointing at Bucky “You and I both know how you feel.” he warned he turns around and Bucky shakes his head “Don’t screw this up, Buck!” Sam looks back at Bucky over the roof of his car as he opens the driver’s side door and gets in, and Bucky turns around. Walking back into the apartment 

That’s what he’s afraid of. 

_

Reader’s POV

Sighing as I grab the fork and flip the bacon in front of me and I literally feel the moment Bucky’s eyes land on me as my cheeks heat up and that stupid feeling comes back in the pit of my stomach,

“What’s on your mind, doll?” Bucky asks from the doorway of the kitchen and I turn my head to look at him, he has a familiar look of what I would like to refer to as fondness. 

“He’s nice.” half changing the subject, half genuinely telling the truth. 

“He’s actually a gigantic pain in the ass.” Bucky retorts and I scoff

“Oh and you’re not?” I say looking him dead in the eye as I grab the fork to flip the bacon

“Oh no I absolutely am. But I’m your pain in the ass.” he says through the shit eating grin on his face

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, honey.” I mumble as I turn around to get a carton of eggs out of the fridge and hide the slight blush on my cheeks 

__

“So what’s on the agenda for today, y/n?” Bucky says through a mouth full of bacon as I shake my head 

“Was thinkin’ about just staying in and watching something on Netflix. Ordering some take out for dinner. You?” asking as I pick up my glass and take a sip, watching him over the rim

“Y/n. Doll. It’s Saturday night.” he says seriously and I laugh

“And?” 

“You seriously don’t have any plans?” he continues, acting like me staying home, safe and warm in my comfy clothes on a chilly Saturday night is a bad thing. 

“No..” I trail off as I meet his eyes, he looks absolutely stunned and I am so beyond confused “Bucky. Seriously. You’re looking at me like I kicked your dog or something.” I finish sitting back in my chair scooting my empty plate away from me.

“I’m just surprised is all.” he says declares and I scoff,

“What like you have plans and I don’t?” I say with a laugh as I push my chair back and stand from it and he looks at me through his eyelashes and the final piece of the puzzle connects and I gasp. 

“Oh my god. James Buchanan Barnes has a date!” I practically yell and he gets up from the table picks up his dishes and heads to the kitchen and I follow directly behind him

“I do not have a date!” he says as he puts his dishes in the sink

“So, who is the lucky woman who has the pleasure of spending the evening with mister White Wolf himself?” I ask with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin and he rolls his eyes at the former alas and I chuckle

“Honest, y/n. I don’t have a date.” a frustrated laugh leaves his lips and I sigh 

“Buck. I might have been born at night but it wasn’t last night..” a weight settling on my chest as I move around him to put my own dishes in the sink, turning around and leaning against it. Crossing my arms over my chest.

“Alright! Alright. I truly do not have a date tonight, but.. There is a girl.” he says with a slight blush on his cheeks and my heart sinks just a tiny bit because I know what that blush means. 

“Really Buck? What’s her name? Do I know her?” my voice laced with false excitement, as jealousy starts to rise like bile in my throat and I swallow it down because he’s my best friend. 

I’m supposed to be happy for him. Not fucking jealous.

“Not going to jinx anything.. The less you know the better.” he laughs and I scoff trying my best to mask whatever the hell kind of emotion I’m feeling right now.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, pal.” I say as I reach up, placing a hand on his shoulder and walk past him towards the living room. 

__

It’s only four in the afternoon and I just started some random show on netflix, and I’ve eaten my weight in junk food. Bucky’s taking a nap in his room to try and recoup from his mission. And I’m pretending like the mere thought of him being with someone who isn’t me doesn’t make me want to vomit on the spot.

“We’re just roommates. He’s my best fri-” I silently whisper to myself 

“What’s that doll?” Bucky says groggily from the doorway of his bedroom causing me to jump, also noticing that he’s wearing nothing but his boxers and my breath hitches in my throat.

“Oh just a song stuck in my head.” I lie and he scrunches his face up and turns to walk into the bathroom and shut the door as I groan and lightly hit myself on the forehead with my palm, God I am an idiot. 

Picking up my phone and pretending to be interested in something on it as the bathroom door creaks open and the spot on the sofa right next to me dips down and the blanket is ripped off of me. 

“Hey!” I yell as I lock my phone and throw it down looking at Bucky who has a sheepish grin on his face. 

“It’s cold.” he says softly as he nuzzles his face into my shoulder.

“Put some clothes on!” I grumble as I try to act like I’m mad and like my heart isn’t beating out of my chest right now. 

“In your dreams, princess.” rolling my eyes as I pull the blanket to lay long ways across the both of us and Bucky sighs in contentment.

“Sure.” reaching over and patting him on the leg while watching the tv. Feeling the coolness of Bucky’s left arm as he picks my hand up in his as he looks at our hands, comparing the two and sighs, already knowing the thoughts running through his head as I thread my fingers through his and lock our hands together, “If she likes you that won’t matter to her.” 

“Yeah, well.. It matters to me.” he mumbles in a defeated tone and I pause the tv. Turning to him grasping the cool metal of his left hand in both of my own,

“Bucky, I know I have no idea half the shit you’ve been through in your life. Hell half of it you won’t even allow yourself to think about until it haunts you in your dreams at night. But if this chick doesn’t see what this arm symbolizes then she can kiss my ass because this damn heavy hunk of metal reminds me everyday that you made it through every single one of your worst days. That somehow, someway, fate made it so that you could be right here, right now. With me.” the look on his face is one of shock, awe and another emotion I can’t quite put my finger on right now “And if she has a problem with it she can take it up with me.” threading my fingers back through his and resting our hand between us as I move my attention to the tv and resuming the episode. 

“Shit, doll.” he whispers as he lays his head back harshly on the back of the couch and brings his other hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“What? You don’t think I could take them?” laughing as I never take my eyes off of the tv as he squeezes my hand in his. 

“Oh I don’t doubt that for a second.” the grin on his face, evident in his voice

“Good.” looking at him out of the corner of my eye to see him staring ahead at the tv with, yep, a slight grin on his face and I shake my head and rest my head on his shoulder. 

__

Groaning as I stretch my legs, causing me to slide slightly further down on the couch, eyes still glued to the television. My legs thrown over Buckys lap as he sits on one end of the couch and I take up the rest, blanket still over the two of us. Laughing at whatever joke Michael Scott just told on The Office as Bucky’s hand, his right one, which is resting on my ankle, lightly squeezed causing me to hum and raise my eyebrows in response

“You want to go check out that new Italian place a few blocks over?” 

“James Barnes are you asking me on a date?” slightly turning my head only to see him with his head laid on the back of the couch watching me with a small content smile on his face.

“Think of it as a thank you for not kicking my ass this morning.” his voice groggy with sleep, a dreamy look on his face that causes that stupid feeling to come back in my stomach.

“Alright.” nodding as a small smile tugs at the corner of my lips and I look down at my hands, fidgeting with the hem of the throw blanket that covering the both of us

He groans, sitting up fully and lightly patting my leg

“Well I’ve got to go get ready. I’ve got a hot date tonight.” moving my legs, along with the blanket, off his lap as he chuckles lightly and the breath hitches in my throat. 

“Oh really? Me too. What a coincidence!” Bucky groans out a laugh as he gets up, grabbing at his lower back in the process “Old man.”

“Your old man.” looking over his shoulder his shoulder on the way to his bedroom, 

“Forever and always, honey” sitting up and swinging my legs to get up and groaning loudly as I get a catch in my hip and he barks a laugh from his door

“Need to borrow my Icy Hot?” asking sincerely, but with a joking tone in my voice. My eyes watching the taut muscular form of his back,

“Only if you’ll rub it on for me, sugar.” winking as he smiles and shakes his head while closing his door as I, stiffly, get up and make my way to my room.

Fuck. 

-

I hear rustling behind me and I turn to see Bucky, who is now standing in the living room in front of me. And I smile, clearing my throat

“I didn’t know this was a formal event.” closing the bedroom door behind me, walking over to him and raising a hand to smooth out his collar. Stepping back to look over him, wearing a white tee and dark washed blue jeans with a black leather bomber jacket thrown over top with his newly short hair perfectly in place with that pomade he swears up and down he absolutely hates solely because we had to go to Ulta to get it “I feel under dressed.” I say gesturing to myself, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blouse paired with some sneakers and he shakes his head, smiling.

“You look perfect, doll.” he says without hesitation and I can just feel my face turn red as his smile grows wider. 

“So do you, Buck.” he laughs as he turns to stand next to me and place his right hand on my lower back to guide me out the door, stopping at the coat rack and grabbing my jacket and putting it on as he opens the door, holding open and gesturing with his hand as if to say ‘ladies first’ and I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

Walking out the door and on to the stoop as he stops behind me to lock the door to our shared apartment,

“Ready to go, doll?” he asks from beside me as he places his hand on my lower back, causing me to take another deep breath in through my nose, the chilly but comfortable breeze of early New York spring doing wonders for my flushed face. 

“Always ready to go anywhere with you, Buck.” looking at him out of the corner of my eye as we take off walking down the sidewalk. His shoulders square up and his posture straightens just enough to notice, even though he probably didn’t even realize it himself. A smile makes its way across his face again and the stupid feeling is back.

My heart is in my throat. 

The tops of my ears and the back of my neck are slightly burning. 

And no matter how many deep breaths I try and take it, it’s not enough..

Holy Shit. 

I fucking love my best friend.

No. I don’t just love him. 

Because you can love a friend. 

Easily. 

I am in love with him.

Holy fucking shit. 

I’ve fell in fucking love with James Buchanan Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> **My work is not to be republished/posted by anyone who is not me.**


End file.
